What happened on March 16th
by KimmyFish97
Summary: A series of interviews conducted by Miss Rita Skeeter, as she attempts to find out exactly what happened on March 16th 1994. A task which takes her all the way back to the previous September, during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. (Rating may go up) Insane Harry.
1. Pink dorms and Green snakes

**[Disclaimer**:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters. I gain no personal profit by writing this, only the joy of knowing that I may have made someone laugh.]**

**_. ._**

**What Happened on March 16th. By Rita Skeeter.**

These are the personal recollections of the events that occurred at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry on March 16th 1996. Due to the wide array of individuals that claimed to have witnessed these events, it should be noted that these accounts may or may not be entirely factual. _(And due to my publisher forcing me to add that.) _I have spent many tiring hours on this case, consisting of countless interviews and many sleepless nights, and now, this reporter can say with almost certainty, that all of the events which occurred on that day, can be traced back to one so called 'Boy-Who-Lived', and his cohorts, by the names of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, _(Nasty Girl, trapped me in a jar once...)_

_**[This article was written with the help of a quick-quotes-quill, and as such, these findings come, as the saying goes; From the mouths of babes.]**_

**_. ._**

**INTERVIEW 1# Hermione Jean Granger.**

The interview is taking place in a dreary pub called the Hogshead, located in the quaint village of hogsmead, I am currently awaiting the arrival of my first witness. She arrived right on time and precedes to take the seat across from me, her eyes shining with secrets just waiting to be told.

I sit back in my chair, "So Hermione, may I call you that?"

The girl glares at me, looking far more menacing than any fifteen year old girl should be able to. "I would prefer if you didn't _Miss_ Skeeter." she says.

"Alright then." I say. "Tell me _Miss_ Granger, in your own words, what Happened on March 16th?"

"To _which_ event are you referring exactly?" She asks, her tone not so different from that of a questioning reporter such as myself.

"I am referring to the _incident _that lead to Madam Umbridge's sacking, and current incarceration in Saint Mungos." I tell her, watching her face with the practiced ease of a renowned reporter, for any sign of nervousness.

To say the least, I was most surprised when she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ah, that bit." She says, once her laughter subsided. "If I may be honest, I wasn't really there for _that_ part. I was under the impression that you wanted to talk about what happened with professor Snape."

"The Slytherin head?" I ask.

She nods, "Well, He's not any more though... " she says trailing off, while becoming quite fascinated with the ground.

"He's not _what_ any more?" I prompt.

" The Head of Slytherin I mean, or even a professor really. " She looks back up at me, "He left Hogwarts you see."

"Left? in the middle of term?" I ask. She nods, "And where is he now?"

"Last I heard he was in Argentina."

"Argentina?"

"That's right, I believe he is trying to find the Ducky Lord."

_[Even now, this reporter has no clue how she said that with a strait face.]_

"... And why exactly would a man like Professor Snape be looking for a 'Ducky lord' in Argentina?" I ask.

She shrugs. "It's a long story, and truth be told, it would make much more since if I started in the beginning."

"And when exactly would that be?"

"September 7th." She Says.

"But that would of been months before!" I exclaim.

"That's right, second week of School" She replies, then upon seeing my doubtful look adds: "Don't worry though, it ties in with what happened to Professor Umbridge."

"Alright." I say in reluctance, I sit back in my chair and motion for her to go on with her story.

"Right." She says, taking a deep breath she begins her tale (Little did I know that I was about to hear the beginning of what may be the strangest story this reporter had ever Heard.)

**_. .  
_**

**September 7th. As told by Hermione Jean Granger.**

So, as I told you, it all started on September 7th.. I had started out as just a typical day at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I had all finished our classes, and were spending our free time before dinner in the library studying. Or, at least _I_ was...

"I don't see why I should even bother with this." Grumbled Ron , shoving the copy of _'Potions for the average wizard_' that he had been reading away from himself, acting as if it had done something to offend him.

"Honestly Ron!" I said, catching the book before it could fall onto the ground. "If you want to pass your OWLS then you need to study for all your classes, including Potions."

"Come on Hermione, you know Snape is only going to fail me anyway, so again; why should I even bother?" He asked, leaning back in his chair folding his arms behind his head.

"Because its important?" I said, swatting him with the book and depositing it in his lap. Which he preceded to open and place over his eyes.

"It's a pointless cause and you know it." He said, placing his arms back behind his head. "Right Harry?"

Upon not getting a reply Ron repeated himself, voice muffled by the book. "Right Harry?"

"Hmm?"

I looked over at him, he was fully engrossed in a old leather bound book, I couldn't make out the title but it definitely wasn't one of our school books.

"I was asking if you agreed that studying potions is a pointless cause." Said Ron, still leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah sure." Harry said, not looking up from his book.

"See?" said Ron. "That's two against one, I win"

"You hardly 'won' anything Ronald, Harry's not even paying attention to us."

"What?" Ron said, sitting up in his chair, the copy of 'Potions for the average wizard' falling into his lap.

"Told you." I said, as we both observed our friend.

"What's he reading?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" I said, crossing my arms.

"You're Hermione." He said, as if that was a acceptable answer.

"Why don't you just ask him?" I said.

"Why me?"

I grinned, "Because 'You're Ron'." He glared at me.

"Well now that we've got that sorted." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him. "Alright." He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you reading?"

"Book." He said, without even looking at us. I exchanged a worried look with Ron.

"We can see that." I said "But Ron was asking what the book is _called_"

Harry finally looked up at us, then turned the book over to examine it and said; "I-I actually don't know..."

Ron's look of worry suddenly became one of panic. He tried to mouth something at me, but I couldn't understand him very well.

"What?" I asked.

"Diary." He said. I could almost feel the blood rushing from my face.

**_. ._**

_**[RS: Wait!**_

_**HG: What?**_

_**RS: Why would the two of you be so panicked over Potter reading a diary?**_

_**HG: It's a long story.**_

_**RS: How long?**_

_**HG: 1993.**_

_**RS: What about a short summery?**_

_**HG: There was this diary that held a part of the heir of Slytherin's soul, and caused a few students (including myself) to be petrified, Harry and Ron destroyed it and saved us.**_

_**RS: Alright, continue.]**_

**_. ._**

Alright. Where was I? Oh yeah.

_"Diary." He said. I could almost feel the blood rushing from my face. _

"You don't think...?" I asked.

Ron shrugged, "Maybe."

I looked back over at Harry, who had gone back to reading. "Should we do something?" Ron asked. Not taking my eyes off of Harry I shook my head.

"No, It could just be a good book."

"I guess..."

And that was really the start of everything, about half an hour later the three of us headed to dinner, Harry leaving us to drop his things off at Gryffindor tower, Ron and I promising to save him a seat.

But time went by and Harry never showed. To make matters worse, Professor Umbridge walked over just as the two of us were about to go looking for him.

"Hem-hem."

"Professor!" I said, trying to act as if nothing was going on.

"I noticed that Mr. Potter decided not to come to dinner today. Would the two of you perhaps be able to tell me why that is?"

"We-Uh..." Ron said, looking helplessly at me.

"What he means is, Harry decided to stay in our dorms- Studying! He checked out a book from the library, you can ask Madam Pince."

She looked the two of us over. "Well then." She said, clasping her hands in front of her stomach. "I hope he continues to spend his time studying, instead of spreading vicious rumors. Goodnight children." It took most of my strength to keep from punching that vile woman in the face, and from the straining look on Ron's own face, I could tell he wasn't fairing much better. "Come on Ron, Let's go find Harry." I said, practically pulling him out of the great hall.

When the two of us finally reached the Gryffindor common room we were surprised to find most of it entirely pink, in all different shades, from the light baby pink carpet to the dark, almost purple couches. The only things that weren't pink were the the people standing in front of the now hot pink fireplace.

"Wha-?" I looked over at Ron, whose mouth hug open. "It- Wa- it's- Pink..." At the sound of Ron's voice the three people at the fireplace turned around.

Ron stuttered "F-Fred? George?"

I moved to get a closer look at the three, to find that Ron was right, standing there were Fred, George and- "Harry?"

"Oh, hey guys!" He said.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"What did you two do!?" I demanded, looking at Fred and George.

"Don't look at us!" Said Fred.

"Yeah!" Said George, "This was all Harry's doing!" He (George) turned to look at his twin, "Right Gred?"

"Certainly Forge!"

I turned to look at Harry, "Did you really do this?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yep."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" He replied.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because people don't just decide to make everything in their common room _PINK_!" I said, throwing my hands in the air in a exaggerated manner for effect.

"Calm down Hermione." Ron said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure Harry is just pulling a prank." Turning to look at our friend he added; "Right Harry?"

Harry Just gave Ron a strange look then went to go sit on one of the chairs in front of the fire. Ran and I went to sit by him, Fred and George disappearing in to the boys dormitory.

Once I had calmed down slightly, I turned to look at Harry, "So honestly, why did you do this?"

"I just felt like Hermione, I mean most of the school thinks I'm ether a lair or nutters anyway, so I thought 'Why not prove them right?' On the being nutters part I mean, not the lying bit."

"And the first thing you decided to do was make the common room pink?" Ron asked, giving me a sidelong glance.

"Yep." Harry replied, staring into the fire, which at that point I noticed was also pink.

"Harry." I said, trying to seem as calm as possible when on the inside I was maddeningly worried for my friends current mental health, "When exactly did you decided to... Go insane?"

"Today actually, in the library."

I turned to look at Ron. "Mate, this wouldn't have anything to do with that book you were reading, would it?" He asked.

"Actually yeah!"

"And, what was the book about exactly?" I asked. "You never really gave us an answer."

"Oh, it was a biography of sorts, by Professor Robert Swallow." The minute Harry said it, I began racking my brain, trying to figure out where I had heard that name before. I thought that it may have been in one of my classes, but that didn't make since, if it had been in a class surely I would have been paying attention, and there for, would have been able to remember it , unless- I was pulled out of my thoughts when Harry said; "Well it's getting late, I should be going, I still need to turn the Slytherin's dorm green!" And with that he got up and started towards the portrait door.

"Wait!" Said Ron, calling after Harry."Isn't their dorm _already_ green?"

Harry gave him an exasperated look, "It's _emerald _green, I'm going to make it _lime _green." Then he disappeared out the door, the fat lady's portrait slamming behind him, leaving Ron and me alone.

"Well," said Ron. "This should be interesting."

"Are you joking?" I asked, "We can't let him do this, it's absolutely insane!"

"Hermione, maybe that's why he _should_ do this ."

I crossed my arms, "Now I'm thinking _you're_ insane."

He rolled his eyes, "Here me out, last year was pretty tough on Harry, scratch that, life has been pretty tough on Harry. And, well... I think that he deserves a break. So, if he want's to be insane for a while, maybe we should just, you know, let him... What do you say Hermione?" He gave me a pleading look.

"What about school?" I said, "How is Harry suppose to get anything done if he's pretending to be insane all the time?"

"Hermione, do you really think that _anyone_ is going to get stuff done with that toad of a woman hanging around?"

I sighed. "I suppose not, but we still have our OWLS, what are we going to do about that? He can't just not study!"

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't fail, not all learning is done in a classroom, right?"

"...Fine, I still think this is completely mad."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

Now, I'm not sure how, but Ron swears that the pillow I threw at him bruised his shoulder.

._.

_**[RS: So that's the beginning of it all?**_

_**HG: Pretty much.**_

_**RS: Okay, tell me what Happened next.**_

_**HG: Oh, I'd love to, but I have to go, I have class.**_

_**RS: Wait!**_

_**HG: Yes?**_

_**RS: Who knows what happened next? **_

_**HG: ...Ron.**]_

._.

**[A/N I am aware that Ron is a tad OOC, I apologize, and if you can't tell by now, four things.**

**1) This is un-beta-ed.**

**2) This is AU.**

**3) This is a crack-ish story.**

**4) This is my first fan-fiction.**

**That is all... Oh, if I do continue this, it won't be for at least two weeks] **


	2. Ducky Lords and Potions Class

**Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would probably live in a much larger house and have at least one horse.**

* * *

**INTERVIEW 2# Ronald Bilius Weasley**

* * *

So, there I was, sitting in that pub, waiting for my next witness, I was soon greeted my the second youngest of the Weasley family.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." I say, hoping to avoid the reaction I received from miss Granger.

"Morning." He said, taking the seat that Miss. Granger had vacated not fifteen minutes before.

"It's two in the afternoon." I tell him. Peering at him over the top of my glasses.

"Yes, but I'm sure it's morning somewhere." He says. Taking a sip of butter beer, though I'm not sure when exactly he acquired it...

"I'm sure it is Mr. Weasley. Now, if you don't mind, could you tell me what happened the day after Mr. Potter colored the Gryffindor common room pink?"

"Wait, you want to talk about back then? I Thought you wanted to ask me about the Goblins in the great hall."

"Yes I want to talk about back then- wait, did you just say Goblins were in the great hall?" I ask.

"Yeah, they came for the SPEW debate."

"And that is...?"

"I don't remember what it stands for, but if you want to know more then you should ask Hermione. She invented it."

I place my head in my hands, what on earth had been going on at this school? "Alright." I say "Please, just tell me what happened after Potter made everything pink."

"Sure- wait, which time?"

"Which t- you mean he did it twice?"

"No, of course not." Said the boy, as if I was mad for even asking. "He did it _four_ times, though the thir-" "Enough!" I Yell, earning odd looks form those surrounding us, in a much quieter voice added: "Just tell me what happened after the _first_ time he made everything pink. _Please_."

"Okay."

* * *

**September 8th. As told by Ronald Bilius Weasley.**

So, Nothing much really happened that night, Hermione and me-

* * *

**[RS: I.**

**RW: What?**

**RS: You said 'Hermione and **_**me**_**' When you should have said 'Hermione and **_**I**_**'**

**RW: But **_**You **_**weren't there!**

**RS: *Sighs* Don't they teach grammar at Hogwarts!**

**RW: ...Not really.**

**RS: Gah! Just continue...]**

* * *

Alright.. so, as I was saying; Hermione and _I _waited a few hours for Harry to come back to the dorms but after most of the common rooms occupants had gone to bed, Hermione and I decided to get some sleep as well. I bid her goodnight and headed to my dorm room.

I was almost at the door, when I heard several loud voices talking;

**"**Do you think it was one or the snakes?" Said a voice, that I assumed belonged to Seamus Finnigan. One of the boys in my year.

**"**Are you joking? How could they get into our dorm?" -That one was Dean Thomas.

"Maybe it was someone from Gryffindore?" And the last one- Nevile Longbottom.

"Oh come on Neville! Why would a Gryffindore do this?"

"No, he may have a point Dean, remember second year?"

"You mean when someone came and trashed all of Harry's stuff?"

"Exactly!"

It was at this point that I decided to enter. I was Unsurprised to find that the room was also different shades of pink.

"Ron!" Exclaimed Dean and Neville. Seamus just glancing at me, nether of us had been on good terms since he had called my best friend a lair. No, I don't want to elaborate. And yes, it had something to do with the last task of the Tri-Wizard-Tournament.

"Hey guys." I said, plopping down on my bed. It was silent for a moment, at least until Dean turned to me and said;

"Did you see-?"

"Yes." I said, leaning back on my pillow.

"Okay..." He said slowly, clearly agitated with me for cutting him off. "Do you know-"

"Yes." I said again, laughing eternally.

All three of them stared at me. I stayed quiet, '_This could be fun...' _I thought with a grin.

"Well Who was it?" Neville asked. I didn't answer. "Come on Ron! You gotta give us something!" He pleaded.

Finally, giving them pity I said; "Alright, tell you what, if you can guess who it was, I'll tell you."

And with that, all three of them began trying to guess who the culprit was, a few of their guesses made since, like my brothers; Fred and George, or the Slytherins, or even the house elf's. And some... Well, some made absolutely zero since, like: professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Luna Lovegood, Snape, and even Umbridge- Well actually, that one _did_ make since.

They kept guessing for an a while after that, only stopping when the door opened, and in came Harry, covered from head to toe in pink. I looked at my other room mates, watching as one by one, the realization hit them.

Dean looked at me, "It was _Harry_?!" He asked, his eyes wide.

"What was me?" Harry asked, sitting down on his own bed.

"You turned the common room pink!" Seamus all but yelled, apparently forgetting the fact that he was ignoring Harry.

I watched my friend, wondering just how far he was planning on taking his insanity scheme. After all, it wasn't like a bloke could just lose it over night. No, he would probably start by just making an odd comment here or there, you know, nothing too drastic... I was wrong.

"Ooooh! Do you like it!" Harry asked, beaming at Dean and Seamus. "I thought it was much prettier than before. Though, now that I look at it, I think Purple would have been better, and maybe some daises..."

They stared at him, jaws dropped. Dean sputtered, trying to find something to say. "Wha-! Ho-! Why!"

Seamus, on the other hand just turned to me. "Care to explain?" He asked, gesturing to Harry. Who, at that point, was on his bed curled up like Crookshanks.

"Oh, that..." I looked at the others, and keeping my face as straight as possible said; "Harry has decided to be insane. Goodnight!"

And with that the I closed my bed curtains and went to sleep, trying not to imagine the looks on their faces. It was only ten minutes later that I remembered that I had forgotten to change in to something more comfortable. Oh well.

* * *

The next morning started out relatively normal, Harry and I got dressed in some clean clothes- (Harry also washed all of the pink of his face and hair, but some of it was still left on his fingernails, sort of like girls nail-polish) -and headed to breakfast with Hermione. It wasn't till we had all sat down that I realized something was off.

Most everyone one in our house was starring at us, or more specifically; Harry.

"Well, I guess word must of spread of your prank last night." I told him, scooping some eggs onto my plate.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, please tell me that your done with this nonsense, and that last night was only brought on by a lack of sleep and poor judgement!"

Harry looked up from his food to grin. "Oh I'd love to Hermione, but I think its a bit late for that."

"Oh Harry, What did you do?" She asked, He nodded his head over to the Slytherin table, I shared a glance with Hermione and the two of us turned to look at the other house. After a few minutes of blinking and pinching my self, I burst out laughing.

To this day I have no clue how he did it, but somehow, _all_ of the snakes had ether bright red hair, or shiny Gold.

"I thought you were just going to make their common room green, why this?" Hermione asked, trying and failing to sound disapproving as she looked back towards Harry.

"I was!" He said in earnest. "But then I realized how silly it would be, I mean; who in there right mind would want a lime green common room! So then, since I was already over there, I realized that if I couldn't give them a awesome colored common room, I could give them awesome colored hair!" He finished, then went back to eating his food.

It seemed like Hermione was about to ask him something like; 'But how on earth did you even get in there?' When someone beside her asked;

"Wait, you did that?"

I looked over to the speaker; Neville. I blinked, when did he sit down? In fact, since the Harry, Hermione and I had began eating, it seemed that every Gryffindor in our year had joined us. (Even Seamus) And, from the looks on their faces, _all_ of them had heard Hermione's question.

I looked back over at Neville, who was now chatting with Harry. Well, Harry chatted, Neville only listened, torn between ether amusement or uncertainty, I couldn't really tell, nor could I blame him. At one point I'm pretty sure that I heard Harry tell him the he though there were monkeys following him. It seemed I wasn't the only one listing to them though, as I looked over to see that the people around us had all stopped eating and (like Nevile) look torn between amusement and uncertainty. Except Hermione, she just looked annoyed.

Soon, breakfast was over, and the fifth year Gryffindors headed to their first class; Potions.

"Please don't do anything _too_ extreme." Hermione whispered to Harry, as the three of us took our seats. "Snape is probably already in a fowl mood because of the hair thing, and you really don't want to spend an entire detention acting insane do you?"

Harry just smiled innocently at her. A few minutes later Snape walked in. As usual, he glared at the Gryffindore side of the room barely glancing at the red and gold Slytherins and stood at his desk.

"Before we began" He said, starring darkly at us, "I would like to ask, that if _any_ of you have even the _slightest _clue as to who-" unsurprisingly enough, he glared straight at Harry. "-may have done _this_-" He gestured towards the Slytherins. "-I, as well as the rest of the Hogwarts staff, would ask that you come forwards now." Again, he glared at Harry. "The reason being, that if you do not, and we find out later on, you punishment will be most, _severe_." Once more he glared at Harry. And honestly, I don't think he could of been more obvious about who he thought was responsible if he had a giant flashing sign above his head saying 'I blame Harry Potter'.

I shut my eyes, waiting for one of the other Gryffindors to call out that it was Harry. A few moments passed and no one spoke. Then out of the corner of my eye, someone raised their hand. 'Please don't let it be who I think it is...' I thought.

Then Snape did something that shouldn't even be possible, he grinned. "Yes, Mr. Finnigan. Do you know something?"

I braced myself, Harry was going to be in sooo much trouble. And then-

"I was just going to ask how it would even be possible for someone who _wasn't_ in Slytherin to do this?"

Snape just stared at him. I finally turned to look at him, he just kind of smiled.

"Yeah!" Said Lavender Brown, "How could someone from a different house even get in?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, "Alright then, if that's how you want it to be." He said looking around at the rest of the class, he turned on his heel and stalked back to his desk. "Know this: I. Will. Find. out."

The rest of the class passed relatively uneventful, Hermione and I worked on our potion, while behind us Harry worked with Neville. Everything was quite, and I was beginning to think that maybe Harry _had_ been joking. At least until-

"Potter! What are you doing?" Snapped Snape.

I turned around to look at Harry, or where he should have been, instead, all I saw was an empty seat and Neville looking rather sheepish. While Harry himself was walking around, looking under desks like he was searching for something.

"I will ask you again Potter, What. Are. You. Doing?"

Harry looked over to him from his spot under one of the Slytherins desks.

"Well?" Asked Snape.

"Well what?" Harry asked him. I groaned, this was not going to end well.

Snape face was slowly turning red. "_Well_, What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for evidence." Harry told him, then went back to whatever it was he had been doing.

"Evidence of _what_!" Growled Snape.

Harry crawled out from under the desk and walked straight over to our obviously irritated teacher. Lean close to him, looked around suspiciously, and in one of those odd stage whispers said;

"Evidence that the ducky lord was here sir!"

'Thunk'

I jumped a bit in my seat, glancing at next to me I saw that Hermione had her head down on the desk and was muttering, I didn't hear all of it, but I did catch some of it, mostly things like- 'Idiotic insane friend' and 'I can't believe he's actually doing this' as well as "Why couldn't I have been in Ravenclaw...'

I looked back over at Snape, who was still glaring murderously at my best friend. "Potter, what the blazes are you talking about!"

"The ducky lord!" Harry exclaimed, looking very annoyed.

"I don't know what your playing at Potter, but will not stand for it, do you understand me?"

"Playing? I'm not playing!" Harry said, stomping his foot in a way that reminded me of when my sister Ginny was little.

All around the room stifled laughter could be heard, but as per-usual in potions, it was silenced by a glare.

In an clear effort _not_ to punch Harry, Snape gripped his hands behind his back.

"Potter, there is no such thing as a '_Ducky Lord_' and if there was, I_ highly_ doubt it would have been in my classroom." I have to say I was slightly impressed at the amount of restraint he show in _not _raising his voice. Then he added; "However, there is currently a class going on, so if you will RETURN TO YOUR SEAT! We can continue!"

Harry trudged back over to his chair and slumped down onto it grumbling.

"Have something to say Potter?" Snape asked snidely.

"The Ducky lord curses non-believers." Harry said, starring him directly in the eyes.

"I think that I'll be safe." Snape told him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry shrugged, "You never know Sir, the Ducky Lord works in mysterious ways..."

Snape went back to his desk, "Now, would anyone care to tell me what we were discussing before Mr. Potter felt the need to be he center of attention?"

Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Do you remember?"

"Uh- No," Snape raised one of his eyebrows. "I mean, its noon Sir."

Snape glanced at the clock on the wall, "Ugh, alright, we will continue our discussion on 'The effects and practical use of the insanity potion.' Class dismissed."

I gave a sigh or relief, somehow, he hadn't managed to take away any-

"Oh, and Potter?"

Harry, Hermione and I turned to look at him.

"10 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class."

"But Sir! All I did was look for evidence of the Ducky Lord!"

"There is no Ducky Lord!"

"You say that now, but don't come crying to me when he eats your hair and steals your shoes!"

"I assure you, the 'Ducky Lord' Is not going to eat my hair! Now stop with this foolishness and go to your next class!" He waited for us to leave, then slammed the door behind us.

The three of us headed to our next class in relative silence, most of the other students avoided us, thankfully, I really didn't want Harry to do anything too crazy just then. After all, Hermione was still teed off at him.

"Honestly Harry! Would it have killed you just to agree with him?"

"But Hermione! If I had agreed with him we'd both have been wrong!"

"You're wrong any ways!" She snapped. "We both know that you made all of that up!"

"Fine, I know that, and you know that, but Snape? He's as clueless as a Muggle in transfiguration. Especially if that Muggle is Dudley..."

I started laughing so hard that I had to stand sill a moment to catch my breath. Which apparently, was a bad move on my part as Hermione took that moment to hit me with her History of magic text book.

"Ow!" I yelped, "What was that for?"

"For encouraging him!"

The two of us had a short starring contests, which she won... But only because I got a piece of dust in my eye. I grumbled out a short "Fine." then turned to tell Harry that what he did in class was dumb, only to find that he had already walked off towards our next class.

"Great." Said Hermione. "Come on Ron, Lets catch up." She grabbed my arm and the two of us rushed after our friend.

This was going to be a long year, especially if every class is going to be like that one, but at least we only had History of Magic next, what trouble could he cause there?

Famous last words...


End file.
